


Intercourse Isn't Just A Place

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: tiny tour fics [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, Tour Bus Sex, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: when in Intercourse, Dan and Phil do what they do best. Each other. ie Dan and Phil fuck in the bus on their way through Intercourse, PA.





	Intercourse Isn't Just A Place

The drive from Richmond to Reading wasn’t long, only 4 hours. He checked it on his phone, opening maps to see the time he’d be forced to try and live his everyday life on a moving bus. That’s when he saw it, a small town called Intercourse. He giggled to himself, tilting the phone towards Dan so he could laugh at it too.

They were sat in the back of the bus on their bed, the one no one knew about. Or at least they thought and hoped no one knew about. Dan, who was already close enough to him, placed his head on Phils shoulder and giggled as he saw it. 

“Let me instagram that oh my god they’ll love it.” he said between more giggles, unplugging his phone so he could reach Phil’s for the perfect shot. Zooming in with the focus filter. 

They laughed to themselves as he uploaded it, Phil clicking his home button to go back to instagram himself and give it a watch. Dan had plugged his phone back in, placed it back on the side of bed and rolled back into Phil. “How long till we’re in intercourse?” he asked.

“I don’t know, hold on.” he said, opening his app up again and hitting the directions button so he could follow along with the bus. “We’re in it now and should be for the next twenty minutes or so.” he said before closing the app once again, hopefully for good. 

Dan had wiggled up close to him, pressing his front against Phil’s side, he felt half hard on his hip. “Why?” he asked, prying as if he didn’t already know the answer. 

“Well you see, it would be ironic if we didn’t have intercourse while in a town literally named after the best thing on earth.” Dan whispered into his ear, biting the lode a little when he was done speaking. 

To be the cheeky shit he was, “I wonder if there is a place called popcorn?” Phil asked. 

Dan took Phil’s phone out of his hand and climbed on top of him. “Fuck the shit out of me and I’ll go make you some popcorn.” he said while leaning over to place it by his own phone. 

Instead of replying, Phil grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him forward, kissing him. While Dan was probably in the mood for a crazy hot fuck, Phil missed having regular vanilla sex that lasted a while with him. He missed worshiping him and making him feel amazing. He missed taking his time and remembering it for the rest of the day. He missed being able to take his time instead of quickies in the back of the bus and blowjobs in the dressing rooms. 

He kissed him soft and sweet, drawing Dan in and feeling him run his hands from Phil’s cheeks to his shoulders and down his ams. He licked his lip, asking to be let in. Feeling his tongue on his, he tasted like toothpaste, he felt like home. It was as if he had taken some Amortenia, the most powerful love potion in the world. Only he took it years ago, but was still madly and deeply in love with him. 

Dan pulled back from him, sitting up again to pull his shirt off, to which Phil ran his hands over his soft and adorably cute stomach and chest. “I love you.” he said, looking at him in awe.

“I love you too.” Dan replied with a smile, walking back on his knees till he was near the end of the bed, taking the sheet with him. He placed one knee between Phils legs, spreading them and getting in the middle. 

Phil knew what was coming, he closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillows. Suddenly his half hard cock was being removed from his pants, Dan had wrapped his hand around it and he was slowly jerking him. He could feel his foreskin moving, the light tension from the dry skin felt amazing, Dan’s hand moved up and down, he felt all the blood in his body rush to his dick to the point it hurt. 

Then he had a wonderful, talented, wet mouth stretched over the head of his cock. He opened his mouth in response, no sound coming out as he’d had enough practice getting off quietly in his life. He could orgasm without making a sound at this point. 

Dan sunk down, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat before he hollowed his cheeks as he sucked back up to the tip, puckering his lips and dragging them back down his length only to make his way back up with the flat of his tongue and do it all over again. 

“Oh my god, you need to stop soon.” Phil said in a low voice, trying his hardest not to be heard by anyone but Dan.

He stopped, looking up at Phil through his lashes, “Why? Too good?” he said with a cheeky grin.

Phil shook his head, he couldn't believe him. “Yeah and I want to be able to actually fuck you today.”

He backed up off the bed completely, wiping his pants off and locking the door. The last thing they needed was someone to walk in and ruin the already little alone time they had. He grabbed the lube from his suitcase and climbed back over Phil. 

He just sat on him while Phil ran his hands over his soft thighs, he really loved Dan’s legs. Dan smiled, leaning down and whispering, “I may or may not have stretched in the shower before we left.” 

Phil lightly moaned, soft and breathy, not very noticable. “You are something else, Howell.”

He raised his legs, getting off him enough to spread some lube over Phil’s aching cock. “Shut up and get in me.” he said, guiding the head of Phil’s cock to his entrance, slowly pushing in when they hit a bump.  
He normally loved the feel of the stretch, Phil would watch in awe as he worked Phil into him. This time however, the bump set him in faster than what he was used to, his immediate reaction was to moan, sending his hands flying to cover his mouth as he did so. 

It felt amazing, even though he wanted to yell at him for being loud, he also wanted to continue to pound up into him like that. Again, and again, and again. So he did. They got into a rhythm, Dan up on his knees enough for Phil to go to town, thrusting up into him. 

Dan tilted his head back, mouth open making zero noise but probably wishing he could scream the way he did at home. “Harder,” he whispered into the air.

He stopped, whispering back, “I can’t or they’ll hear us, the last thing they all need to hear is skin slapping on top of your moaning.” 

Dan got off, lying back on his pillow and rolling Phil onto him, Phil pushed back in and continued to fuck him. The new angle had him hitting Dan’s prostate hard enough without the echo of their skin. 

He watched as Dan threw his arm over his mouth biting down and gripping the sheets with his other hand, clearly enjoying the new sensation. Phil had his hands on Dan’s knees, holding them back, opening him up and driving into him with vigor. It felt amazing, Dan always felt fucking amazing. 

He would never get tired of fucking him, loving him, or just him. Sure he was a bit of a shit head sometimes but, that’s what made him love Dan more. 

He started to feel the familiar heat bubbling in his stomach, his toes curling as the pleasure got more intense. His thrusts became more frequent, he felt Dan’s legs start to shiver, he saw him staring up at himself in the mirror above them. Watching himself get fucked hard, probably turning him on more, pushing him to his end. 

Dan started to come, whining into his arm, he was never quiet no matter how hard he tried. He tightened around Phil, the pleasure hitting peak high, sending him over the edge as well. He pulled out as he came, crashed down onto Dan and came onto his stomach as well. His breath heavy against Dan’s coller. 

“Fuck,,, you.” Dan said between breaths, his arm now over his forehead dripping in spit from biting down so hard on it as he came. 

“I did.” Phil said back, not giving a single shit what Dan was getting at, he felt too good. His brain fussy and his body on fire. 

“You could have finished in me.” he whispered into his ear. 

Phil sat up, “Shut up, I’m not going again I know you too well.” he said. He knew Dan could rile him up again, and by this point in the night, with another show tomorrow, he did not have that in him. 

He reached over Dan’s head to the shelf over the couch, grabbing a handful of tissues and cleaned Dan up. Balling the wad of tissues up and throwing it to the trash, missing completely. Dan just laughed at him as Phil stood up on his still shaky legs to pick it up. 

He pulled his underwear back on, throwing Dan’s pair at him smacking him in the face. “Go make me some popcorn.” He said sitting back down, pulling the covers back over himself and resuming his instagram deep dive. 

Dan kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you.” 

“I know I’m the best.” Phil said with a smirk, looking at his phone, not giving him any more attention.

“We need to come back to Intercourse sometime, I like the rides here.” Dan said as he threw his pants back on and made his way to the kitchen.


End file.
